


Monster

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Semidioses y Vengadores [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner nunca quiso convertirse en un monstruo pero el Hulk parecía haber nacido para protegerlo. Luke por el contrario... se convirtió en su propio monstruo. (Pre- Avengers, Pre- The Battle of the Labyrinth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**_I'm only a man with a chamber, who's got me,_ **

**_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._ **

**_A monster, a monster,_ **

**_I'm turning to a monster,_ **

**_A monster, a monster,_ **

**_And it keeps getting stronger_ **

_Bruce Banner era un científico.  Nadie podía negar eso._

_Bruce Banner tuvo una infancia de mierda por culpa de su padre. Nadie podía desmentir eso._

_Bruce Banner amo a su madre a pesar de que ella no podía salvarlo. Nadie sabía eso._

_Bruce Banner tenía el destino marcado por su propio padre. Nadie nunca lo imagino, hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

Esa había sido una mañana normal. Tan normal como podría ser en un laboratorio científico dentro de una base militar.

Bruce se despertó con un buen presentimiento. Él estaba seguro de _hoy_ era el día en que podría tener el suero del súper soldado completamente desarrollado. Su trabajo en rayos gama estaba haciendo maravillas con los otros elementos.

El científico estaba contento de poder haber desarrollado el suero basándose es los pocos apuntes que pudieron obtener del trabajo del fallecido Dr. Abraham Erskine. Fue una verdadera suerte que el General Ross pudiera convencer al viejo Howard Stark de venderle los apuntes. Aunque el viejo ingeniero se había reído de ellos, les dijo que nunca podrían conseguir que el suero funcione debido a que no contábamos con ningún Steve Rogers.

El General Ross solo había fruncido el ceño señalando que podrían encontrar un soldado dónde sea. Howard Stark solo río más fuerte.  

Pero eso no era algo que le preocupara a Bruce. Después de tantos años, él ya tenía todo listo. El suero solo necesitaba un par de pruebas más y podrían generar un gran ejército de súper soldados. Posiblemente ninguno tenga un escudo de vibranium, pero eso es lo de menos. Estos súper soldados irán a la guerra y defenderán a su país. Bruce puede vivir feliz de saber que ayudo a crear héroes.

Él no puede evitar pensar que si Howard Stark siguiera vivo, seguramente se tragaría sus palabras.

 _-Dr. Banner-_ saluda el General Ross entrando en el laboratorio _-nuestros superiores nos piden que empecemos a realizar las pruebas del suero en los soldados de inmediato._

 _-Faltan un par de pruebas más General-_ contesta Bruce un poco preocupado _-aun no podemos exponer a los humanos…_

 _-Son órdenes Dr.-_ insiste el General _-Empieza con ellas de una vez. Te mandare cinco hombres esta misma tarde_

_-Señor…_

_-No se preocupe Dr. Banner, estos soldados son prescindibles-_ dijo el General antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Y Bruce había pensado que sería un buen día.

Pero este pequeño percance no iba a desanimarlo. Él no podía permitir que un grupo de soldados “prescindibles” se sometan a este proceso. No, no lo haría. Si querían una prueba humana iban a tener una prueba humana.

Convencer a su dulce Betty, su tierna y dulce prometida (quien gracias a los cielos era diferente a su padre, el General Ross) fue un poco difícil. Ella no quería que nada le pasara pero comprendía que Bruce no pensaba permitir que usaran a un grupo de soldados como conejillos de indias solo porque eran “prescindibles”.

Ambos estaban seguros que el suero era seguro. Por eso siguieron con el procedimiento.

Bruce se preparo. Él no sabía que tantos cambios le generaría el suero. Según las notas de Erskine, los comic y las historias que el mismo Howard Stark conto en algún momento, Steve Rogers había sido un pequeño camarón con todas y cada una de las enfermedades de la época. Era un libro de enfermedades andante. Nadie parecía saber cómo logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el suero…Pero el científico en Bruce no podía creer en nada de eso. El suero seguramente le daría más fuerza y resistencia, era casi imposible que realmente hiciera todo lo que le habían atribuido.

No, Steve Rogers debe haber sido un soldado como cualquiera que solo obtuvo más fuerza y resistencia de la que ya tenía.

El suero no podía haberle dado un cambio total. No importa cuánto se empecine Howard Stark en decir lo contrario, no importa cuánto insista en que el suero solo podría funcionar en una persona como Steve Rogers.

Él iba a demostrarlo, no necesitaba ser Steve Rogers para que el suero funcione.

Se introduce en él. El suero poco a poco va recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo. Puede sentir como su corazón empieza a acelerar. Siente como sus venas arden ante el líquido inyectado. Su cerebro palpita a una enorme velocidad.

Se asusta.

Es nuevamente un niño recibiendo una paliza de su padre. Un niño con miedo, uno que pide a gritos una protección.

Uno que por primera vez en años recibe una respuesta.

Dentro de su propia mente alguien ruge con furia. Alguien grita ante su miedo. Alguien quiere salir a protegerlo.

Bruce no tiene control de nada.

Aquello que estaba dentro de él...sale sin un impedimento.

Lo último que Bruce puede recordar es el grito aterrado de Betty, su mirada de pánico y el reflejo de un ojo verde en el cristal. Es curioso, Bruce tiene los ojos grises.

**B &L**

Esta corriendo, no sabe a dónde ir. Él nunca quiso que todo llegara a esto. Su intención nunca fue esa. Le gustaría poder morir… pero es demasiado tarde para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Solo puede seguir corriendo. Ya nada le queda.

Ni siquiera ella quiso irse con él.

Ni siquiera Annabeth pensó que valía la pena salvarlo.

Corre un poco más hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguanta. Se detiene. Mira a su alrededor sin estar seguro de su ubicación.

Eso parecía ser Harlem. O al menos eso pensaba Luke.

Un grito le llama la atención. Voltea mirando frenético a todos lados. ¿Lo habían encontrado?

Más gritos se escuchas y Luke por primera vez siente el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

No es un monstruo, al menos no uno griego.

El enorme hombre verde salta y destruye todo a su paso. Hay un grupo de militares intentando contenerlo. Ninguno puede.

Entonces el monstruo centra su verde pupila en él. Lo mira ignorando las balas que rebotan en su piel.

La verde pupila lo recorre hasta detenerse en la espada que trae colgada a un costado.

Entonces gruñe con furia y se abalanza.

Luke esta temblando. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

Un soldado le grita que se aparte del camino, que se mueva si no quiere morir.

Pero eso es justamente lo que Luke quiere. Morir.

Podría conseguir su deseo, no tendría que huir más, no tendría que esconderse…incluso podría ser una especie de redención.

El enorme monstruo verde a llegado hasta él. De un manotazo lo manda a volar contra una pared de concreto.

El golpe duele, duele como mierda. Luke quiere gritar, quiere llorar.

La maldición de Aquiles debería bloquearle un poco el dolor pero no lo hace…y sin embargo no le permite morir.

El monstruo verde ruge en su dirección y avanza nuevamente contra él. Luke no piensa quedarse sentado. Esa cosa quiere matarlo, Luke quiere morir. Pues bien, él provocaría su muerte.

Corre y lo embiste con su espada.

El monstruo no es afectado. Los cortes no le hacen nada.

Entonces Luke cruza sus azules ojos con esas pupilas verdes. No hay conciencia detrás de las pupilas, solo un pequeño atisbo de cordura…como si alguien luchara por mantener en control al desenfrenado monstruo.

Era aterrador, un frío helado de horror puro sacude al semidiós.

Se ha dado cuenta que el monstruo es un reflejo de él.

**B &L**

Hulk sabe que debe huir. Los blandengues hombres solo quieren dañarlo, a él y al enclenque Banner. Hulk debe proteger a Banner.

Pero el niño enclenque parado frente a él provoca su furia.

Hulk no está seguro del por qué. Gruñe furioso al ver su espada y se lanza encima.

El niño sigue vivo.

Su espada no daña a Hulk. Hulk es más fuerte que el niño rubio.

Entonces Hulk ve los azules ojos del niño. Puede ver a Banner en ellos, puede ver lo asustado que el niño esta. Puede ver el miedo que lo embarga, el temor que Banner siempre ha sentido con respecto a su padre.

Hulk puede ver como ese niño quiere morir…como quiere morir y no puede.

 _-Eres un monstruo-_ susurra el niño _-un monstruo sin conciencia, un cuerpo siendo utilizado…_

 _-Hulk tiene conciencia. Hulk fuerte no monstruo-_ ruge furioso ante las palabras del niño

 _-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-_ grita el niño _-¡ESTÁS DESTRUYENDO TODO! ¡NO TE DETIENES A PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-_ hay lagrimas corriendo en el rostro del niño _-¡No estás pensando en quienes dañas!_

Hulk esta callado, dentro de su mente Banner ha detenido cualquier intento de volver a estar en control. Hulk y Banner están de acuerdo en algo…el niño habla de sí mismo.

 _-Hulk no ser un monstruo-_ repite Hulk en un gruñido _-Hulk proteger a enclenque Banner-_ Hulk camina pasando de largo al lloroso rubio _-Tal vez niño ser el monstruo y no querer admitirlo_

Hulk sigue caminando. No se detiene, no puede hacerlo. Banner estaría en peligro si lo hace.

Hulk nunca mira atrás.

Pero desde ese día, los sueños de Bruce Banner están llenos de ojos azules bañados en lágrimas. Bruce no puede evitar pensar que el _otro tipo_ debe haber dañado al niño, porque eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer, ser un monstruo que daña a las personas.

Tal y como daño a todos esos soldados

Tal y como daño a su dulce Betty

Tal y como debió dañar a ese pobre niño…

Bruce nunca sabría que ese niño rubio de ojos llorosos regreso ese mismo día a la guarida donde había estado viviendo. Bruce nunca supo que ese mismo día, ese niño decidió convertirse de una vez por todas en el monstruo que había sido desde que accedió a robar el arma sagrada de Zeus.

Bruce nunca sabría, que ese mismo día ese niño llamado Luke se dio cuenta que era un peor monstruo que el Hulk.

Porque el Hulk actuaba por instinto con el único propósito de proteger a Bruce Banner por más que el científico no quiera aceptar ese hecho. Pero Luke… Luke actuaba a conciencia, destruyo y destrozo todo aquello que amaba diciendo que estaba protegiendo a los semidioses, que estaba intentando darles reconocimiento. Cuando en realidad… Luke solo era un niño resentido con su padre, él solo quiso vengarse.

**_Can I clear my conscience,_ **

**_If I'm different from the rest,_ **

**_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_ **

**_I never said that I want this,_ **

**_This burden came to me,_ **

**_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_ **


End file.
